


【岳你】三分男友

by Brynn_Sun



Category: ONER
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brynn_Sun/pseuds/Brynn_Sun





	【岳你】三分男友

“欸，去吃烤肉吗，我知道旁边有家新开的，听说挺好吃的。”

“啊……不好意思啊，我得跟我男朋友去看电影。”

“哦——欸，等会儿有事吗，一起去吃烤肉啊，我有券。”

“好啊！——券到什么时候啊，我今天跟我男朋友有约了，改天行吗？”

……

身边的朋友下班后都有男朋友陪着，搞得我一个人怪没劲的……哎，我也想找个男朋友啊……

“哎小姑娘，”我走在路上，突然被一个女人拦住，“你……还没有男朋友吧？”

嗯？这人有什么毛病？我莫名其妙，还有点生气，干脆加快脚步不想理她，没想到她不依不饶地跟着我走，活像个发传单的。

“哎小姑娘，不是你别跑，我不是坏人，我只是在想，你可能需要……这个。”

她捧出了一个什么东西，我条件反射地斜眼看了看，发现她不知道从哪里抱了一个扁平的大盒子出来。我第一眼被盒子上印出的人吸引了视线。

是一个穿白衬衫的帅哥，头顶上扎了个非常可爱的小揪，长了颗很讨喜的小虎牙，正歪着头冲我笑。

操，好帅！

我有点心动，不自觉地慢下了脚步，这一下又看到盒子上面的字：“为你量身打造的三分男友♡——only for you”

这什么？三分男友？为什么不是十分？

我犹豫了一下，那女人揪住这点时间噼里啪啦地说了起来：“您看啊，这里面一共有12款男朋友供您选择，至于他为什么叫三分男友，是因为您只需要把想拥有的男友类型放进微波炉里转三分钟，就能够收获一个理想男友啦！”

“这个不收您的费用，您要不要考虑……先试一试？”

什么东西，微波炉也能叮出个男朋友？这也太魔幻了吧——还不收钱，这是什么新型的诈骗吗？能诈到什么啊？这是什么世界奇妙物语吗？

我这么想着，接过了盒子抱回了家。

——没办法，帅哥的吸引力太大了，被骗就被骗吧，反正也没花钱。

*

打开之前还真有点紧张，我看着盒子上的帅哥傻笑起来，忍不住用手摸摸他的脸——帅哥，再等等喔，马上就放你出来和我谈恋爱嘿嘿嘿。

我把盒盖打开，发现盒子里整齐地躺着12张磁带盒——不是说真的磁带盒，只是这东西长得实在太像我上小学的时候学校发的英语录音带包装盒了，只不过每个封面上都是不同的帅哥。

我紧张地抠抠手，来来回回地看了好几遍，才终于下定决心，拿起了“有学识的男友”。拿在手里分量还挺重，更像本书。封面上的帅哥穿着黑西装，戴了副细边框的金丝眼镜，看起来就非常有文化。

有学识的男友……听起来就好带感啊，大学教授男友什么的，啊好爽嘿嘿嘿……

我小心地把它放入微波炉，在旁边静静的等待三分钟转完。不长不短的三分钟在我焦急的等待里终于挨了过去。我兴奋地搓搓手，打开微波炉向里面看去。

什么都没有。

“男朋友？”我不死心地朝里面张望着，“男朋友你在哪？”

还是什么都没有。

我泄气地站直了身，恼怒地把微波炉一下子关上：“啊——什么啊，果然被骗了……”

“宝贝儿——哎哟我天你刚才是把脑袋放微波炉里了么，宝贝儿你傻不傻啊那玩意儿能放头进去吗？啊？怎么这么不注意哪？我能在那里面吗我这么大一大活人的，嗯？”

我回过头，我的男朋友正皱着眉头看我，一和我对上眼睛，他就笑了，带点无奈的那种，歪着头捏着眉心，笑的时候露出那颗虎牙。

他朝我走过来，冲我张开双臂。我有点懵——这种大帅哥是真实存在的吗，还是我的男朋友——但还是乖乖把脸埋进他的胸口。

他抬起手放在我的头顶，轻轻地揉着：“小笨蛋，以后不准再把头伸进微波炉，记住了吗！”

五分甜蜜五分羞涩，我把脸埋在他怀里不想离开，笑着回应他。

那张双人烤肉券他陪我去用掉了，他个子又高，而且非常帅，一进店就吸引了许多人的目光。他牵着我自然地入座，体贴地为我展开菜单。

他很积极地为我烤肉，告诉我不用动手，只要让他来就行，于是我乖乖地抱着可乐喝，看着他为我烤肉，心里甜滋滋的。

“首先，咱们先把这个猪肉啊，这个培根还有五花肉放上去，为什么你知道吗，它是这样儿的啊——就是猪肉吧它比较能出油，所以后面的东西你就可以用这个肉出的油来，这个油比他这给的这个油要香你知道吗。”

“哦……哦这样啊……”

“这个蔬菜用这个油烤比较有感觉你知道吗宝贝儿，这个蘑菇我给你烤上，然后你知道猪肉得烤熟了才能吃不然它可能有虫你知道么，但是牛肉就不能太老要不咬不动——哎其实也不是不能太老，就是这个还是看个人喜好的，要是你真喜欢那么老的也没问题的。”

“…………我喜欢嫩的……”

“好嘞嫩的是吧，一会儿给你烤得嫩嫩的，我可会这个了，但是咱得先把这个猪肉吃一下，不然一会儿凉了不好吃，而且那个油冷了也吃起来会很怪你知道吗，来来来你先吃，这个叶子可以包着吃，你看人家韩国人吃的我感觉可香了，那是都放什么来着？”

“………………”

“你吃你的，没事儿，看我给你烤这个牛肉片，我跟你说我可拿手了真的，我有独特的方法你知道吗宝贝儿，你猜猜是什么？”

“………………”

“宝贝儿？”

“…………啊？什么？不好意思我走神了！”我不好意思地直起身子，带点歉意地看着他——他这种知道很多的人应该很不喜欢别人在他说话的时候不认真听吧。

没想到他很不在意的样子，笑吟吟地摸了摸我的头：“我说呀，我有独特的烤牛肉的方法，你知道吗？”

我听见“你知道吗”四个字不知道为什么打了个寒颤，突然不敢再接他的话：“不……不知道呀……是什么——”

我瞪大了眼睛，看着他得意洋洋地冲我举起了一个温度计，食品用的。

？？？！

“这……这什么……哪里——”我吓了一大跳，磕磕巴巴说不利索话，他又马上接过我的话头喋喋不休起来。

“你看啊，为了避免这个弄得过了或者还不够，我发现这个食物温度计发明的简直太好了，我可以用这个测温，要是做牛排我还能把它切开测中间温度你知道吗——哎呀虽然那样切开了可能不太好，但是我之前都一个人嘛，要是你介意我之后不切开——”

“……………………………………”

*

“啊啊啊啊我不知道我真的不知道别问了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

我咆哮着把手里的“有学识的男友”抛了出去，缩着肩膀抬起手揉揉耳朵，总觉得里面还有幻听。

你知道么你知道么你知道么你知道么你知道……

停！打住！我打了个哆嗦，决心赶紧再找一个男朋友安抚我受伤的耳朵。

嗯……我看看，哪个话会比较少呢？Rapper男友？不不不……嗯——欸！“霸道总裁”？听起来很爽，说不定是那种把卡甩过来再加一句“女人，随便花”的帅哥呢——那也太爽了吧！

霸道总裁给人的印象一般都很高冷，话不是很多，正合我意。实物也诚不负我，他穿了一整套西服，双手插兜靠在车上接我下班。

同事看得眼睛都直了，拉着我的胳膊小声说你男朋友好帅。那是当然，我骄傲地跑过去挽住了他的胳膊，他冲我挑了挑眉，我差点被帅晕在他怀里。

他揽着我的肩膀帮我开车门，又俯身下来为我系好了安全带。太帅了，他头发用发胶固定住了，这样也没挡住有一缕从他额前垂了下来。我又开始心动，没忍住在他侧脸上偷亲了一下。

他楞了一下，侧头看着我，没有说话。我有点茫然，他抬手在我头上揉了一把，绕到驾驶座坐好了。他系好安全带，终于转过头看向我。他提起嘴角笑了笑，抬起胳膊搭在我的脖子后面：

“下次别偷亲了，”他捏捏我的鼻尖，冲我扬了扬下巴，“以后直接过来亲，嗯？”

日，好帅好心动。

和霸道总裁谈恋爱整体来说还是挺爽的，有钱又帅，卡随便刷，一天三次地收到微信红包。就是……这个总裁吧，是真挺霸道的。

“吃什么呢？”他皱着眉头问。

我噎了一下，小心翼翼地晃了晃手里的煎饼：“呃……煎饼……”

他露出一副嫌弃的表情：“给你钱不够啊，以后不许吃，每顿都给我吃到一百以上。”

我满头问号：“不是，什么早饭能吃到一百啊，还有——我是猪吗我还吃一百？”

他伸手过来把我的煎饼拿走了，随手丢到垃圾桶：“不许就是不许，我的女人不能这么穷酸。”

我：“啊啊啊我的煎饼！！”

他：“哼，给你转一千，买六百个吃，剩下四百当零花钱吧。”

*

“呃啊啊啊还我煎饼！老子的煎饼！加蛋加肉的煎饼！！”

我愤怒地把霸道总裁甩飞，随手抓出来一个放到眼前。

嗯？吉他男友。我摸了摸封面上的他，他穿着一件杏色的短袖，怀里抱着一个木吉他，半闭着眼睛微笑着拨弦。

看起来不错哎，会弹吉他会唱歌，应该是个很温暖的男朋友吧——反正肯定不会把我的煎饼扔掉！——他一定是那种会帮我买好然后两个人一起吃的类型嘿嘿嘿……

我在公园里遇到了他，他坐在路边的长椅上，抱着吉他唱着一首歌。公园人本来就不多，男女老少三三两两地围在他身边，画面十分美好，我甚至不忍心走近，害怕吵到他，干脆站在人群最外面欣赏完了他的表演。

他收起吉他，看到了我，立刻微笑起来，穿过人群向我走来，当他站在我面前的时候，我甚至生出了一丝不真实感——这样的人，是真实存在的吗？

他摸摸我的头发，把手滑到我的后颈按揉，微微低头在我额头轻吻一下：“等很久了吗，宝贝儿？”

我觉得我的脸开始发烧，周围的人都在看我们，让我不自觉地想钻进他的怀抱。我抱住了他的腰，甜蜜地摇了摇头：“没有，就这一首歌的时间。”

我们去餐馆吃了饭，饭后在公园散步，晚上终于回到家。他有点腼腆地看着我，拉拉我的手腕。我疑惑地看向他：“怎么啦？”

他挠挠头，很是不好意思的样子：“那个……宝贝儿，你能不能帮我洗下澡？”

“啊？”我吓了一跳，惊讶地从沙发上跳了起来，“什么？不是……为什么啊？”

他左顾右盼地不敢看我，手指在露出来的膝盖上抠来抠去：“哎，就我怕……哎没事儿，算了，我自己洗吧。”

我疑惑地看着他去洗澡的背影，不知道为什么总感觉有些不安。

二十分钟过去了……半个小时过去了……一个小时过去了，他还是没有出来。我紧张地来回看着手机，想起他之前的要求，突然反应过来——他会不会是身体上有什么伤口之类的？实在是不方便自己洗才会来找我？

如果真的是他身体有问题，那他现在岂不是——

我惊恐地冲到卫生间，在门上一边拍打一边大声喊他：“岳明辉！岳明辉！——你没事吧！欸岳明辉！”

没有回应，我咬了咬牙，先尝试着拧了拧门把手，发现他居然没有锁门。我小心翼翼地把门推开，探进个脑袋寻找他可能晕倒在地上的身影。

…………嗯？

…………这是什么………一个………………吉他？

？？？？？？

*

“吉他男友……”我拿着吉他男友，嘴角抽搐，“原来是真实的吉他……啊……”

“啊啊啊啊什么鬼东西啊怎么这个年头连吉他都能成精了啊啊啊！！！！！”

半小时后，我努力地冷静了下来，并且理智地开始挑选我的下一个男朋友——虽然前面几个都奇奇怪怪，但是十二款里面总有一个是正常的吧？总得有那么一个吧？既不是神经病也不是什么……什么乐器，是活生生的正常人，嗯？

我翻来翻去，对每个名字都产生了怀疑，最后纠结得不得了，还是拿起了这个“会玩的男友”。

嗯，对嘛，会玩的才有意思，我看着封面上的它他穿着皮衣，手里拎了瓶啤酒冲我笑。那些什么北京少爷英国海归，听起来就是陷阱，我还是找一个能陪我喝酒蹦迪打游戏的吧……就算这个也有病，起码我能好好玩过是不是？

我确实好好玩过了。

我打扮得漂漂亮亮，和我穿着风骚的男友跑去夜店，两个人约好了不醉不归。我们进门直奔吧台，从啤酒先喝起。我喝得差不多了，正好是头稍微有点晕但还不至于误事的阶段，我揽着他的脖子，贴住他的身体，捏捏他的耳朵：

“宝贝儿，我们来跳舞吧……嗯？”

他邪笑起来，在我的腰上捏了一把：“哟，乖宝贝儿等不及啦？嘘——等一下，我再喝一点，等我把这个喝完，嗯？”

我：“好的宝贝儿，你快点喝哦，我等你~”

……

我：“宝贝儿，可以了吗，我们……”

他：“等等宝贝儿，等我把这个威士忌喝完。”

……

我：“宝贝儿……”

他：“一口，还有一口！”

……

我：“岳明辉……”

他：“这个真的很好喝，尝一口？”

……

我：……

他：“hey baby，再上一打！”

……

我：……

我：……日。

*

我按着一跳一跳的太阳穴，脸色阴沉地把会玩的男友丢到一边：“会玩……什么会玩，分明就是个酒鬼……越喝越嗨，怎么做到的？哎怎么忘了问他干喝不醉的方法……嗯算了，扔都扔了，不要了不要了。”

我手撑在桌子上发了好一会儿的呆，才决定开始挑选下一任的男友。

这次我没怎么挑，一眼就相中了之前因为名字太普通而被我扔到下面的“温柔男友”。

封面上的他穿了一件蓝白相间的衬衣，看着我安静地笑。我叹了口气，摸摸他的脸。果然，还是要选最实在的，温柔，啧啧，一听就比前面那些都要强。嗯，这个一定能好好地谈一次恋爱吧？

我坐在咖啡店，冲对面的他羞涩地笑，他笑了，抬手摸摸我的头发，拉着我的手轻轻地揉捏：“宝贝儿最近辛苦了吧，等会儿回家我给你揉揉肩膀吧。”

我不好意思地笑了，幸福地点点头。

就在这会儿，我们隔壁桌的姑娘不耐烦地敲了敲桌子，冲柜台后面提高了声音：“不好意思，我这杯咖啡都快喝完了，蛋糕怎么还没上来啊？”

服务员歉意地向她鞠躬：“不好意思啊小姐，我们今天人手实在是不够，把您的蛋糕给忘了，我现在就帮您拿过——”

“您的蛋糕，请慢用。”

我目瞪口呆地看着冲到柜台拿了蛋糕送过去又自然地坐回来的他，一时间竟然说不出话来。他冲我笑笑，我终于回过神，看着吃惊的服务员和那个姑娘，觉得很不好意思：

“你干嘛啊……突然给别人送蛋糕。”

“啊，顺手嘛，反正我也没事，”他眨眨眼睛，微笑起来，“啊，抱歉，你吃醋了吗，抱歉抱歉，我会注意的。”

我：“……不是吃醋的问题……”

他：“啊，那太好了，那你一定不介意我再帮帮他们吧？宝贝儿，我想今天在这做一日兼职，你觉得怎么样？要不要一起？”

我：“不了你自己兼吧哦对了咱们分手吧拜拜。”

*

“温柔男友你倒是只对我一个人温柔啊啊啊！当个中央空调——不对，这已经不是中央空调了，你这是社会义工啊啊啊啊！！！！”

去他娘的温柔，都是假的！都是假——嗯？北京少爷男友？我看着封面上wink着送飞吻的他又忍不住笑了起来。

对，就是这样的，这样的小少爷，北京少爷，肯定得有车有房吧，也不会伺候别人吧，对，要的就是这种！

我后来明白了，话不要说的太早。

“宝贝儿晚上吃什么？我想吃菠萝古老肉，你会做吗？不会啊……那你上网查查嘛，有菜谱的。”

“宝贝儿帮我盖一下被，好，谢谢，晚安。”

“宝贝儿帮我挤下牙膏，然后顺便拿下毛巾。”

“宝贝儿我买芒果回来啦！——帮我切了好不好，要那种方方正正的，太小的不要，切碎的也不要。”

“宝贝儿帮我拿下手机——”

“宝贝儿帮我翻个身，我懒得动了——”

“宝贝儿——”

*

“呃啊啊啊我不是你的宝贝儿谁爱当谁当吧我不当了啊啊啊啊什么北京少爷这跟北京有什么关系啊除了有京腔啊啊啊这哪是当女朋友这不是丫鬟吗我不干了呃啊啊啊！！！”

我抓狂地拽着我的头发，看到空出的北京少爷旁边的英国海归男友。封面上的他戴着眼镜，手里端着茶杯，冲我露出一个很绅士的微笑。

嗯，英国海归，海归的生活自理能力总不会差了吧，还是英国，可以让他给我用英音念书了嘿嘿嘿，肯定很性感……

我再提醒我自己一次，话不要说的太早。

我的海归男友，英音倒是说得溜，还会学各种不同口音的英语来逗我笑，但是他……依旧不——会——做——饭——

起码比那个北京少爷要好，我咬着筷子，从自热火锅里戳出一片藕塞到嘴里，又看一眼吃得欢的他，忍不住撇了撇嘴。起码，起码这个会煮自热火锅呢。

吃完火锅，他变魔术似的掏出一套茶具，把茶杯塞到我手里：“来，尝尝这个，是我很喜欢的茶。”

我冲他笑笑，嗯……可能吃完火锅就是要喝茶吧，我低头乖乖地喝了一口，嗯？真的好喝哎！

真的好喝，好喝，好……我希望这是我最后一遍提醒，话，不要，说得，太早。

“宝贝儿，起了吗，来，来喝茶。”

“先别吃呢，来喝口茶吧。”

“吃完啦，给，你说好喝的那个茶。”

“来，睡前一杯茶，噩梦远离你。”

“宝宝，宝宝，醒醒，该喝茶了……”

*

“呕——我这辈子都不想喝茶呕——”

我伸手在剩下的男友里乱翻一通，挑中一个“爱撒娇的男友”。

爱撒娇？封面上的他带着兔兔帽，正冲我撅着嘴，嘿嘿嘿好可爱啊……咳，爱撒娇好，甜甜的小可爱，喝茶配正好——呃啊啊啊不喝茶没有茶！！我这是怎么了啊啊啊！！

其实，在经历了这么多操蛋男友之后，我该有些警觉心的，所以当我看到他戴着兔兔帽出现在我眼前的时候，我稍微感到了那么一丝奇怪的情绪。说不出来哪奇怪，就是觉得似乎有什么不对劲。

人的经验实在实践中积累起来的，事实证明，女人的第六感不会错。

我第711次被他的兔耳朵打到脸上，我嘴角抽搐，不想保持微笑，他缩在被窝里睡得香，手里死死地捏着控制兔耳朵的按钮。

我深吸一口气，试图去掰掉他的手，他敏感地握得更紧了。我抓狂，跪在床上抓起枕头砸他：“你醒了就不要装睡啊啊啊！！”

他：……呼……呼……

我：“岳明辉我知道你醒了你给我把那个死帽子摘下来啊啊！为什么睡觉还要戴啊？？为什么睡着了还会捏啊！！”

他：“呼……兔兔……可爱……嘻嘻……嘤嘤嘤……”

我：……

*

“日你娘咧老子一拳打死一个嘤嘤怪啊啊啊！！”我抱头痛哭，在剩下的四个男友里一阵乱翻，“快，给我一个不会撒娇不会嘤嘤嘤——”

“对了，就是你了，该是你上场的时候了！”我抱着Rapper男友，封面上的他带着大金链子大金表，酷炫地扎了一头脏辫，“Rapper都很酷，不会有兔兔帽的！快出来和我谈恋爱！”

“yoyoyo，baby你的脾气有点差，把我的场子搞得要爆炸——”

“……？？？”

“yo宝贝你的大腿怎么这么粗，小腿肌肉也壮得像伙夫——”

“……这是在diss我？？”

“ayo瞧瞧你的胸，实——”

“滚啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

*

“日啊什么rapper分明就是个diss精呃啊啊啊！我的胸，我的胸怎么啦！怎么啦！！！”

“果然，男朋友还是要唱歌的，”我拿起 “蜜嗓男友”，封面上他一副放声歌唱的模样，我不安地抠了抠盒子边，“这个会怎么样呢……应该没什么吧，顶多一直唱歌，那也不会太难熬吧……”

在经历了吉他男友之后，看来我的想象力还是太局限，没有往更非人类的角度去想，所以当他的嘴角淌出液体的时候我一度嫌弃地以为是他漏口水。

“呃啊——”我手忙脚乱地翻包给他找纸，拿起来给还在唱歌的他擦嘴，“不是你是漏嘴吗，怎么唱着歌还掉口水——哎先别唱——不是怎么越来越多啊！”

我擦着擦着开始觉得不对，纸下的触感厚重粘稠，实在不像在擦口水，而且越擦越多。我心里涌上一股不安，小心地展开纸巾凑到鼻子下闻了闻。

？？？

蜜嗓就是嗓子里真的流蜂蜜吗？？这是什么怪物？？会变吉他也比这个好吧？？？

他冲我眨了眨眼：“宝贝儿，想喝蜂蜜水吗，来——”

*

“离我远点蜂蜜精啊啊啊我不喝你滚！！！”

盒子里只剩下两个了，一个工科男友，一个纯洁男友。我看着纯洁男友，总觉得这个“纯洁”有点别的意思，虽然早痛晚痛都得痛，我还是龟怂地拿起了“工科男友”。

封面上他穿着红白格子衬衫，戴着一副黑框眼镜，冲我羞涩地笑。我看了好一会儿，觉得工科男朋友做多也就是木讷一些，不会太浪漫，应该不会有其他了。

“没关系，我的要求很低了，”我自我安慰地摸了摸他的脸，“是人就行。”

他是人，没错，也确实木讷。

我：……

他：……

我：……

他：……

我：……

他：……

在长达半个小时的沉默的对视中，我的新恋情结束了。

*

“操你妈老子不怕！”我叉着腰举起纯洁男友，封面上他穿着洁白的衬衫，笑得很是纯情，“来吧！我啥都不怕了！”

他却出乎意料的挺正常，言行举止都很得体，不会突然变成什么东西或者嘴里掉蜂蜜。我搂着他的胳膊，甜甜蜜蜜地坐在蛋糕前。

他侧过头，对我笑得宠溺：“宝贝儿，生日快乐，来许个愿吧。”

我双手合十，许下希望这个男朋友永远正常的愿望，一口气吹灭了蜡烛。他拿起小刀递给我，示意我切蛋糕，我存了个坏心思，趁他不注意，揩了一指头奶油猛地抹到他的脸上。

我笑着跳开了，没想到他居然僵在原地。我瞬间有种不好的感觉，他缓缓地转过头来，看着我泪眼婆娑。我吓了一跳，他沉重地叹了口气：“我……我的脸上沾上了奶油，我已经不再纯洁了，对不起宝贝，不能陪你过完这个生日了！”

我：“不是你去哪——？？？”

我：“操你妈人是怎么能凭空消失不见的？？？”

我：“抹块奶油是玷污了你还是怎样？？？”

我：“你消失了就不要回来啊啊啊！！！”

*

我抱着三分男友的盒子，愤恨地扔到路边的垃圾桶。

“果然，这种东西还是不可靠，我还是老老实实单身吧！”

我刚转身，一只小猫从垃圾桶后面的草丛窜了出来，擦着我的脚腕跑掉了。我吓了一跳，一转身，突然发现一个男人站在我身后。

我呆呆地看着他，他抱着那只小猫嫌弃地拍拍，一抬头也看见了我。他有点不好意思，挠挠头：“不好意思啊，我家猫就喜欢乱跑，没吓到你吧？”

他头顶的小揪被他的动作带得动了动，唇边露出一颗虎牙。


End file.
